


Message Me

by Srna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Soulamate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srna/pseuds/Srna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have been texting buddies ever since their teachers introduced them to each other for language exchange. They kept in touch for years without knowing what the other looked like, but it seems that fate had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the last prompt "Soulmates" for Ereriweek on Tumblr :) I really had fun writing this and it's the longest One Shot I've ever written but I regret nothing *3*  
> Please keep in mind that Levi lives in Germany and Eren is from Ireland, so that leads to some misunderstandings I hope I brought across during the process ... ^^' Also, I tried to explain especially Eren's problems with Levi explaining to him. If you still don't get something let me know so I can explain and/or correct it within the story :)  
> Anyway, please have fun with this <3  
> The message conversation starts with Eren btw. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to hearing from you!

_„This language is killing me, seriously!_ _So Annie told me, ‚dass ich mir das abschminken kann‘…_ _But I didn’t wear any make up! Why would I?!“_

_„lol. You know, ‚sich etwas abschminken‘ just means that you can totally forget about something, not that you really should wash your face or something like that.“_

_“AAAAAH. That’s so weird though.”_

_“I guess it is, but you will get used to this Schnickschnack pretty soon. (*_ _＾_ _-‘)_ _乃_ _”_

_“What the heck is Schnickschnack now?! Levi, please. I have a feeling you’re the only person that understands me, don’t make fun of me! ˚_ _‧_ _º·_ _(_ _˚_ _˃_ _̣̣_ _̥᷄_ _⌓_ _˂_ _̣̣_ _̥᷅_ _)_ _‧_ _º·_ _˚”_

The raven haired man laughed a little over this message. Ever since High School he had been exchanging text messages with this guy. His name was Eren. They had never sent pictures of themselves to the other nor have they shared any important personal information like their last names or –after graduating- what they are doing. He knew that Eren was enrolled in a University now and decided to do an exchange year in Germany. What Eren didn’t know was that he was actually doing his exchange in Levi’s hometown and he wouldn’t tell him. Of course Eren knew Levi lived in Germany since the whole reason they started texting back then was that their teachers decided to make pairs of texting buddies so Levi’s class would improve their English skills and Eren’s class their German. Most pairs had stopped texting one another after a while but Eren and Levi got along so well that they always kept in touch. For some reason they had come up with the idea that they shouldn’t exchange any information that would give a hint to their ‘real life identity’ to be able to freely talk to each other.

_‘I’m sorry. Schnickschnack is a noun, it usually refers to small things you buy you don’t need and that just end up in a drawer. Well, it can also refer to anything that’s a little weird like these colloquial phrases that confuse people that study German.”_

Somewhere along the way, Levi and Eren had started to mostly talk in English. Eren had quit German lessons for his Sixth Year of Secondary School but decided to refresh his skills with staying in Germany for a year. Actually, his father was German and his mother Turkish but due to his father’s work they had moved to Ireland when Eren was only a child so he had forgotten everything as he grew older.

 _‘You know, you’re about as useful as a Kerry man with a Hurley.’_ Eren replied. Whenever they picked on each other that they didn’t know a word or colloquial stuff and used it without realizing it, they’d always send a reply that wouldn’t make sense to the other but it was usually a friendly insult.

_‘I love you, too. (_ _๑_ _‾̀_ _◡_ _‾_ _́)σ»’_

As the instructor finished the lesson, Levi put his phone into his pocket and grabbed his stuff, only to be stared at with huge green eyes from his best friend.

“You really don’t want to tell him that you’re living in Frankfurt?”

Levi sighed.

“No, I don’t. We agreed that it’s better to not meet or share any too personal information. I don’t want my impression of him to change.”

Now it was Isabel’s turn to leave out a sigh. “You’re helpless, Levi. I mean, what could happen? You know he’s playing football which means his body can’t be all too bad, right? You know you get along with him so well. You’ve been texting buddies for five years now! Whenever you receive a message from him, your eyes brighten up and you will always have this little smile on your lips. Hell no, you really like him! And you’re just too afraid it could make you happy!”

“Oh, Isabel… Just let me do what I think is the best for me, okay?” Levi was tired of this discussion. Of course he wanted to meet Eren in person and see what he was like, but on the other hand he was too afraid it would turn out to be a totally awkward situation and that they would have nothing to talk about. What he hadn’t told her was that he had seen Eren’s body. Just a few days after he had arrived in Germany, Eren had gone out to buy some clothes and had found a few very traditional clothes and tried them on. And yes. His body looked amazing even in leather pants.

As they walked around the corner, they saw Farlan standing in the hallway with three guys exchanging phone number or something like that, all talking in English since his major was English Studies, so they would have quite a number of English speaking exchange students. They just waited next to them for their friend to finish.

“Jäger, you’re free on Tuesday, right? I guess we should all manage to meet then after class for our presentation. Jean, you’re fine with that, right?” the tall guy just nodded, seemingly displeased with the situation. “Let’s get this done with as soon as possible.”

Levi looked at the guys. That Jäger guy hadn’t said a word but he seemed to be all focused on his phone right now. Maybe he had bought a new one for his stay in Germany and was still not used to it.

Farlan just then realized that his friend’s had arrived. “Oh, Levi, Isabel. Sorry for the wait.” The Jäger guy still hadn’t looked up from his phone, almost at his limit. It was only a matter of time until he’d throw it against the wall.

“These guys are Jean, he’s from France and his minor is English, and our sunny boy here,” Farlan turned around to lie his arm around his neck, distracting him from his phone so he’d look up for the first time since they had arrived “is our beloved Jäger-boy. We have most classes together so I guess you should remember his face, you’ll see it more often from now on.”

Of course Levi would remember this face. He really liked Isabel’s eyes. He had always adored them but now they were thrown to second place. The tanned skin only made the green emerald eyes of his shine in a sparkling shade of pure green he had never seen before. He was a little taller than Levi and seemed to have an athletic body. His nose was straight but also a little snubby, and his teeth were covered by a pair smooth lips.

“Alright, guys. See you on Tuesday. Come prepared!” Farlan said before he completely focused on his friends only to see the weird expression on Levi’s face.

“Levi? You’re okay?”

Isabel hadn’t realized what just had happened but understood immediately as she looked at her best friend’s face. “I guess meeting Eren is now off from the table.”

“Where does he come from?” Levi asked Farlan, who didn’t know what Levi was talking about.

“You said Jean is from France, where is Jäger from?”

“Oh!” Farlan laughed as he realized.

“He’s from London. Hey, I guess the guys would be happy to hang out with some German guys to improve their skills. We want to work on our group presentation on Tuesday and afterwards go grab some dinner. You guys want to join us? Unless Jean and Jäger don’t kill each other but even then the three of us could go.”

“Sure, let’s go eat something and get our big bro get laid.”

 

~*~

 _‘How do you like Germany so far?’_ Levi sent the message in the afternoon. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jäger and he wanted to talk to someone who wouldn’t try everything to get him together with him on Tuesday by all means and totally destroying everything.

_‘It’s really cool. University just keeps me busy but I guess I go hang out with a few other students next week so I hope to have a good time then._ _＼_ _(*T_ _▽_ _T*)_ _／_

_I wish you were living nearby so we could hang out. Making new friends is really hard if you don’t speak their language._ _ヾ_ _( •́_ _д•_ _̀ ;)_ _ﾉ_ _’_

_‘Oh as if! Your German is way better than you think it is. Just have some self-confidence!’_

_‘I will_ _ヽ_ _(;_ _ﾟ_ _;_ _∀_ _;_ _ﾟ_ _; )_ _ﾉ_ _. But I’m nervous. It seems the guy I like will also come but I’m afraid he might not like me or we don’t get a chance to talk.’_

Levi laughed. They somehow always ended up having the same problems. When one got a bad mark usually the other would also just tell the same had happened to them. When the other had a big fight with someone, the other one would also feel pissed up to some point to pick a random fight only to realize the two of them had had a shitty day when talking. Maybe that’s one reason they never lost touch. The other one just _understood_. It was so good to have someone out there you could rely on, who never judged you and always found the right words to say.

_‘Same here. But if he’s a local, just ask him about some good places to see in the area if you don’t know what to start your conversation with. Or, if he also came from another town ask him about his hometown. And try to talk in German! It’s cute if someone tries to speak your language but needs some help ;)’_

_‘Haha! Yes, I guess that’s what I’ll be doing. I’ll just cop on! So tell me about your love interest (_ _づ￣_ _³_ _￣_ _)_ _づ_ _’_

Levi laughed. They knew each other just too well.

_‘I wouldn’t call it a love interest, I just recently met him but I really want to know more about him. Have you ever had this situation where you just see someone and are 110% attracted to them? I just feel like he’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in this world. And his eyes… Omg, Eren, all I can think about are his eyes. ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄’_

_‘Just because you haven’t seen mine yet but I’ll just accept this false assumption of yours for now. (•̀_ _⌄_ _•_ _́)/ Go get him the next time you see him! I know you can do it!’_

Levi caught his reflection on the mirror. Indeed, he was always grinning while talking to Eren but why not? Eren was his better half if he had to give it a name. And he would make sure that the precious thing they shared would never break only because he was curious. And the fact that he, for the first time since High School, had an interest on someone just proved him right. He wasn’t in love with Eren, he just loved him for being his best friend and that is all there is to it.

_‘Unfortunately, we’ll never know’_

~*~

“Have you figured out how to get him?” Isabel asked on their way to the little restaurant where the two of them were heading. Levi let out a little sound of annoyance. They had been friends ever since they were children so in fact, they were more kind of siblings than friends and most of the times he appreciated this deep bond they shared, but whenever Izzy had caught up on something interesting, she wouldn’t stop asking him about it.

“Well, figuring out if he’s into boys would be the first step. So up until then I’ll just be the nice guy I guess.”

As they arrived in front of the Spanish restaurant, Levi could see them sitting on a table inside, Jäger and Jean obviously arguing with each other while Farlan seemed like he had lost his faith in humanity by then, trying to figure out what to eat and ignoring the two dorks.

“Looks like fun already!” Isabel said, opening the door and entering the restaurant. Levi followed her inside and tried to figure out which seat would be the best. Jäger was sitting next to Farlan while Jean was sitting on the other side of the table, face to face with Farlan which meant the places at the head of the table were free, so he could sit next to Jäger or face him with sitting next to Jean. While he was still thinking about what would be the best choice, Isabel just decided on her own and sat down between Farlan and Jean so Levi would have to face Jäger either way.

“Oh you guys are finally here!” Farlan felt relieved seeing his friends. Hopefully they would talk to the two idiots so they wouldn’t start fighting again.

“Yes, we’re here. What were you guys arguing about?” Isabel said. Her English wasn’t really good but it was enough to have a conversation.

“He won’t give me his friend’s phone number even though she’s obviously interested in me!” Jean said all upset.

“No, she’s not, goddammit. Cúl tóna!“

“STOP INSULTING ME IN IRISH!”

“HEY!” Farlan got between them before words weren’t the only thing that’d be flying through the room anymore. “It’s embarrassing and childish so for you both to understand: SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Everyone was quiet. Farlan usually wasn’t the kind of person to use swearing words but those two must’ve really gotten on his nerves. “Let’s just finally order something before we get thrown out.”

No one dared to speak a word so everyone focused on what they wanted to order. The silence wasn’t broken until a waitress came to their table.

“Jäger-boy, what is it for you today?” the blonde girl asked. Even though Levi hadn’t had the chance to talk to Jäger yet, he was curious what their relationship was like.

“I get the usual. So this is the 5th time, right? So I get a toy!”

Levi couldn’t believe what he just had said. And how his eyes sparkled while looking forward to getting his reward.

“What do you want with this Schnickschnack? You’re just ordering this to get it?” the blonde girl lifted and eyebrow and scheming a smirk on her lips, expecting him to be confused over what she had said.

“Yes.” Jäger said with a bright grinning face. “I eat it to get the Schnickschnack. And I get a free drink because I knew this word. Ha!”

The blonde waitress’ smirk faded as she noted down the orders. Jäger looked to cute after he obviously had won against her in some kind of childish battle they were playing. Everyone set their orders and watched as the waitress handed the note to the chef.

“So, have you finished your presentation?” Isabel tried to cheer up the crowd.

“Thank God we did!” Farlan said extremely exhausted. In fact, he had taken all their notes and put it into a proper Power-Point-Presentation while the other two kept fighting about anything.

“So Jean, I…” and that’s when Levi stopped paying attention to what the others were talking about. What should he talk about to Jäger? If he asked him about the game with the blonde waitress, he might look a little weird.

“Ehm… Levi, right?” a nice voice appeared in front of him, catching his attention. His problem seemed to have solved itself.

“I… Are you from Frankfurt?” the green eyes of his displayed pure nervousness and curiosity.

“Yes, born, raised and damned to stay here.”

Jäger chuckled a little while scratching his head a little.

“Ah, that’s good. I didn’t really get to see much yet because University really keeps me busy. My minor is sports so I always have training in the afternoon and English classes in the morning… Are there any good places to go to after an exhausting day?”

 _My bed is actually a nice place to calm down_ Levi thought to himself but didn’t dare to speak it out loud.

“Well, many of my friends like to go smoke Shisha.”

Jäger was confused.

“And…that’s what?”

“Oh, isn’t it the same name in English…? Ahh… See… It’s a… Hookah? Maybe?”

“Ah! I haven’t tried that out yet. Maybe you could show me a good place?”

Was it only his imagination or was Jäger blushing? Well, the light was slightly dimmed in this restaurant/bar so it could be indeed his imagination.

“Sure, let’s go there after we finished eating?”

“Yes! That sounds great!”

Levi’s heart skipped a beat seeing this happy smile of Jäger on his even more pretty face.

“Shisha?” he heard Farlan say. “Yes, let’s go there! We haven’t done that in a while! Outsch!”

Isabel’s face showed how upset she was but of course, neither Farlan nor Jean would understand why. So in the end, the five of them ended up sitting in a Shisha Bar, trying out different flavors. Levi enjoyed how easy it was to talk to Jäger. They made jokes, even his arguments with Jean that appeared throughout the whole night ended up to be a running gag. Well, the alcohol helped. Levi wasn’t too sure but he had a feeling Jäger was trying to stay close to him. While they were sitting in a circle of seat cushions, their bodies touched every once in a while and they somehow always ended up sharing one hose which neither of them minded. By now, even Farlan and Jean had realized what was going on and let them do as they pleased, giving them some help every now and then.

“Wow, that couple over there… They are really… into each other…” Farlan said after he had watched a young couple sharing the smoke they had inhaled through a kiss.

“Does that even taste good?” Jäger asked, his huge puppy eyes all curious.

“Why don’t you give it a try? I can tell you it does! Levi, weren’t you also curious the last time we came here?”

No, he wasn’t. But at least he got the hint from Isabel. “Yeah, let’s give it a try, shall we?” he asked Jäger directly, holding up the hose in his hand. And this time he could definitely tell Jäger was blushing because his whole face turned red.

“If… you don’t mind doing it with me, then I’m fine with it.” He said a little hesitantly. Levi knew that his was his chance to touch those wonderful lips right in front of him so how would he mind. He took a deep breath before his free hand reached for Jäger’s neck and pulled him closer to his face. With the next second, their lips were connected with each other and he silently sighed into the kiss, enjoying the warmth and softness of Jäger’s lips on his before he slowly opened his lips to pass the smoke on to him. As he had let go of the smoke completely, they slowly separated from each other. Levi enjoyed seeing the sparkling of Jäger’s green eyes that was about to be dimmed by the smoke he slowly exhaled.

“That’s a great picture!” Isabel squeaked happily as she looked at her phone. “What? Did you just take a picture of us?!” Levi crawled next to his little sister, looking at the screen on which she showed him all the pictures, whispering ‘I’m going to link them forward to you, don’t worry’ into his ear. As he crawled back to his seat, Jäger was a little shy. “She will send the pictures to me… If you want to get them as well, we can exchange phone numbers so I can send them to you?”

“That would be great!” Jäger seemed to be relieved and happy at the same time, pulling out his phone to exchange phone numbers. During the night, everyone of them took more pictures. As the night continued, Jäger and Levi decided to get some fresh air outside. They went to a bar in the city so there were quite a lot of young people running around. “Tonight is really fun. Thank you very much for taking me here! We should do this more often!” Jäger started to blabber as he was all hyped up about the best night he had since he came to Germany.

“Yes, let’s do this more often. I mean hey, you even got to kiss a guy, that doesn’t happen everytime.”

Jäger chuckled a little while playing with his sweater, all nervous.

“Well, you can’t really call this a kiss, can you? I mean… we did that smokeexchangingthing but… a real kiss is different.”

“Hm.” What was he supposed to say? That he had gotten his hopes up only to be dumped by Jäger afterwards?

He felt a pair of warm hands on his cheeks, turning his head a little before he felt the same soft pair of lips on his as he had before, even though it were only a few seconds, his heart began to race as if it was about to jump out of his body.

“That’s a kiss. And yes, I’ve got to kiss a beautiful guy on an awesome night out.” Jäger smirked, letting go of Levi’s cheeks to turn around and open the door. “Shall we go back inside?”

Levi only nodded to answer his question and went back in, his heart still racing like crazy in his chest.

 

~*~

 

The next morning Levi got up, he was happy to see that Eren had already texted him. This could only mean that something good had happened since he actually just wanted to do the same. He had sent the pictures from last night to Jäger and they messaged each other the whole time it took him to go back home and agreed to go and watch a movie on Friday.

_‘Last night was so perfect. I guess I’m really falling for him. Omg he’s so cute, I can’t even put it into words.’_

_‘Hey, I know we said we don’t share pictures but can I send you my favorite where you don’t see my face? Like, you’ve seen my body before and that’s about it, okay?’_

_‘Oh God, Levi! Please wake up, I’m dying to show you but I don’t want to send it without your permission!’_

Levi chuckled reading these messages.

_‘Sure, if I can’t see your face it’ll be fine if you’re dying to show me that super cute guy.’_

As he waited for Eren to reply, he walked to the bathroom and laid the phone down next to him, starting to brush his teeth. Just as he had started, his phone screen lightened up, telling him that he got a new message over the messenger they were using. He opened the picture and froze.

Was he kidding?

It was a picture taken when they were standing outside and Eren kissing him. Izzy or Farlan must’ve taken it secretly and had sent it to Eren. Or Jäger. Or what the fuck anyone wanted to call him.

He woke up as his phone vibrated again.

_‘I kissed him outside and I was nervous as fuck you won’t believe me. We’re going to the movies on Friday and I’m super excited!!’_

Levi spit out the tooth paste he had in his mouth and went out of the bathroom, back to his room and changed into his everyday clothes. Before he left his apartment, he sent a message to Isabel, telling her to be prepared.

 

“No…Wait… No…You…Really? I mean…NO.” Isabel, still in her pajamas sitting on her bed, couldn’t believe what she just had heard.

“This…can this actually happen? I mean… you…and Eren? Like…oh my God, Levi! This is fate!” she crawled on to his lap, holding his face in her hands and looking straight into his eyes, almost threatening him. “Go tell him! It’s the only thing you can do! I mean… How likely is such a thing to happen?!”

Levi sighed. “I know. But… I don’t know. I don’t want to lose _Eren_ out of all people. Izzy, you’re as good as my sister, even if we’re not connected by blood and I can talk to you about anything. But with Eren, it was special. He didn’t know me so he’d always be honest without having to feel like he must tell me what I wanted to hear… And he always understood me like no one else ever did…”

Isabel smiled at these words, pressing a soft kiss on the tip of the nose. “And the exact same relationship will be expanded to a sexual relationship. Isn’t that great? Having found your _soulmate._ ”

Levi hesitated for a second. If such things as soulmate existed, could Eren be his? By thinking about it, yes, he could. But what if the whole soulmate thing was just a made up thing by those people that are helplessly romantic?

“Levi, no matter what you do, you can’t go back to what it was before. Not only that you know his face now, which is super handsome by the way, you have a crush on him and if you feel like turning him down because you can’t let go of your past with him, it will only make the two of you sad. Terribly sad, Eren has fallen even worse for you I guess. Or he is just too obvious about it with his green huge eyes, who knows…”

“You’re one to talk, puppy eye.” He picked on her stubby nose before he rested his head on her shoulder, entangling his arms around her slim body. “I guess I’ll just try to get used to this until Friday and tell him then.”

 

Well, he wasn’t all too sure if he had gotten used to it as he was waiting for Eren in front of the cinema. As for his message, he had replied to Eren, that he thought the picture was indeed cute and that he’s got a funny story to tell him on Friday. Eren hadn’t texted him ever since then and Levi knew that Eren hadn’t been upset about it. They understood each other too well so Eren was willingly waiting for Levi to message him first. As for Levi, he was nervously staring at the huge clock on the church next to him. Eren should be here any second. He had thought a lot about how to tell him, Isabel and Farlan also came up with all their best ideas but they agreed that he should just tell him and then laugh about the whole thing.

Nevertheless, as he saw Eren coming up from the subway, his heart stopped a beat. He looked adorable. His hair was as messy as the last times he had seen him. He was carrying his sports bag with him so he must’ve just finished University for today, which is why his hair was still a little wet from taking a shower.

“Hey Levi! I just managed to be on time, huh?” his tanned cheeks blushed a little as he didn’t know how to approach him. Levi could bring himself to smile a little.

“Yeah, you did. Hey listen, before we get to see the movie I’ve got to tell you something.”

Eren stopped smiling and his expression turned into confusion.

“I told you I’d tell you a funny story on Friday, so here it is.”

“Huh? When did you tell me that? I was expecting a funny story, but from another… Oh shit.” Eren let his bag fall down on the street as his hands covered his face for a second, sweeping his bangs out of his face. “I can’t believe it. Levi and _Levi_ … It never crossed my mind that your name would be pronounced differently in German, but of course it does…”

Levi watched Eren’s reaction to the sudden confession but didn’t say a word so Eren could think this through for himself, but it did only take him a few seconds before he laughed again. “That’s really a funny story. Shall we go watch the movie then?” he grabbed his bag again and threw it over his shoulder.

“Wait… That’s all? Aren’t you surprised more or something?”

Eren laughed over the cute confusion on Levi’s face before he went a step forward to close the gap between them.

“Seriously, _Levi_. I always wanted to meet you. I like being around you and of course it’s going to be weird as soon as I get home I guess because there will be no secret messaging buddy anymore… But I prefer talking in person to you anyway to be honest.”

Levi kept quiet for a second. Okay, so Eren hasn’t even realized what was going on here but the expression on his face, kind of asking for forgiveness on the on hand and being shy on the other killed him internally.

“But hey!” Eren continued “I will still text you, even after tonight. But… I guess the messages will be a little different from now on.”

“What do you mean?”

Eren grabbed Levi’s right hand and gave it a kiss while looking into the greyish eyes of his. “Well, only if you want to of course, I’d like to start my messages with _‘Hey my love’_ and finish them with _‘I can’t wait to see you’_.”

Wow, this conversation wasn’t good for Levi’s heart. He gulped and felt the tension rising up inside of him. He couldn’t go back to what it had been before. He didn’t want to go back to what it had been before. Those beautiful green eyes were looking at him, his hand prickled where Eren had touched it with his lips and he remembered Izzy’s words on Wednesday that he had found his soulmate who would make him happy for the rest of his life.

“I guess I could like these messages. Even though I’m wondering why you are so self-confident. Your messages were a little different.”

“That’s good to hear. And yes, but since you know all my thoughts, why should I hold back? Levi, I loved you all the time. Not in a sexual way, we didn’t know each other in person so how could I? But I guess that connection is the reason why I fell in love with you right away as I saw you talking with Farlan. Actually, imagining being with you makes me even happier now that I know _who_ you are. It just makes sense in its comical way. I guess that’s what people call fate after all.”

Levi hesitated again. “You saw me talking with Farlan and fell in love with me?”

“Yeah… that’s pretty much the reason I wanted to do the presentation with Farlan after seeing you together all the time. I didn’t know how else I could come close to you. I mean, I even spent time with Jean. I’m really a sick bastard.”

“Oh, like hell you are. But I’m actually glad you did that… I was so shocked when you sent me that picture and I realized it was you. It freaked me out ever since Wednesday but I guess only because I was too afraid you might reject me or something. I guess it’s time to say good bye to the good old times and hand out in real life. Isabel even called us soulmates and totally agrees with you that this must’ve been fate.”

Eren smiled. The two of them had found peace in their new situation. Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and entangled their fingers with each other as they walked towards the entrance.

“Fate, huh?” Eren mumbled as he opened the door for his date. “I don’t care what you call it, I’m just happy to finally be here with you.”

Levi nodded, tightening the grip on Eren’s hand a little before they went to buy the tickets.

“Yeah, me too”

 

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion: Obviously, London isn't a city in Ireland. Eren had moved there to go to University and since Eren and Levi tried to avoid talking about such things, he didn't know about this :)


End file.
